le loup de glace
by kami minami
Summary: Tout repose sur trois règles très simple: Ne jamais se mêler au humains, ne jamais tuer un humain sans provocation, ne jamais laisser en vie un loup de sang mêlé... Trois règle sur quoi tout repose, le pilier de la civilisation. Mais le destin en a décider autrement...


Salut, alors voilà c'est ma première fiction sur le couple grimmichi, enfin ma première fiction tout cour!

J'espère que sa vous plaira!:)

Bien sur je ne prétend pas être un écrivain de génie, donc je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des propos ou des truc dans le même genre qui vous dérange lors de la lecture ^^ ( enfin si je parle pas dans l'vent... T-T) et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me relis pas souvent et si je le fait je passe des heures à tout changer!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

_**Le loup de glace**_

_**Chapitre1:**_ La meute

**Partie 1:**

Il y a de cela bien des années...

Le froid s'abattit sur le nippon. Et ce froid fut si rude, raconte la légende, que pendant de long mois les lapins ne quittèrent plus leurs terriers et que les élans cherchèrent asile au plus profond des grottes, tandis que les oiseaux du ciel s'abîmaient à terre, les ailes gelées en vol.

Le froid était si intense que l'air devenait givre devant les humains en chasse de la grande vallée.

Le seul fait de respirer leur brûlaient les poumons, et leur épais vêtements ne suffisait plus à les protéger.

Les homme de la Grande Vallée sont habituer à supporter les hiver rude, mais aucun n'aurait été capable d'endurer celui-ci.

Le soleil demeurait de l'autre côté de la Terre, et la Lune, balise vibrante autrefois, n'était plus qu'ombre noire et glacée.

Le roi des corbeaux disait que cet hiver-là annonçait la fin du monde.

Il durerait trois longues années, et toutes les créatures qui avaient besoin de chaleur pour survivre seraient anéanties.

Ichigo, lui, savait que la faim le tourmentait et que sa tribu n'était plus en mesure de chasser.

Il s'éloigna de sa famille, sans même prendre la peine de suivre la piste des campagnols ou des lièvres qui croisaient son chemin.

Urahara, le chef de la tribu, avait prévenu les siens que l'on ne chasserait plus, car les élans se faisaient trop rares dans la Grande Vallée, et la tribu n'avait pas la force de traquer ceux qui restaient.

Désormais, ils attendaient seulement que le froid glacial de la mort succède à celui qui régnait autour d'eux.

Ichigo, lui, ne pouvait se résoudre à en faire autant.

Si il se tenait à l'écart de ses compagnons, c'était avant tout pour fuir le spectacle de ses jeunes sœurs décharnées, avec leurs grands yeux qui criaient famine.

Dans la tribu, il incombait à tous les adulte –même aux jeunes comme ichigo- de pourvoir à la subsistance des enfants, et il ne mériterait plus sa place dans la tribu si il manquait à ses devoirs.

Même ses vêtements chaud semblait accabler ichigo tandis qu'il progressait au milieu de hautes congères.

Il savait maintenant que l'interminable hiver, plus long qu'aucun homme n'en avait connu, ne s'achèverait jamais.

En voyant les corbeaux tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête, il rêvait de posséder des ailes qui pourraient l'emmener vers le terrain de chasse.

Ichigo était en quête du plus grand et du plus farouche de tous les élans qu'il pourrait trouver, et il allait le défier et le combattre jusqu'à la mort.

Affaibli comme il l'était, il avait conscience de courir a sa perte.

Parvenu sur la crête de la colline enneigée, Ichigo se coucha sur le ventre, le souffle court.

Il se releva brusquement, ses cheveux roux coller sur son visage à cause de la neige.

Il venait d'entendre le grognement d'un loup, et il savait qu'il devait se tenir à distance, car une loi immémoriale proscrivait toute association entre les loups et les humains.

Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui-même.

Qu'avait-il à craindre, dans le fond?

C'était la mort qu'il recherchait, et le loup l'aiderait peut-être à parvenir à ses fins.

Il fut déçu en le découvrant appuyé contre un rocher, en pleur.

Comme lui, il entrait tout juste dans l'âge adulte, voir un peu plus âgé, et il paraissait peu redoutable, mais ses yeux disait le contraire.

Ils étaient d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel, et aussi profond que l'océan, ichigo s'y perdit un instant mais se repris bien vite.

Il ressembler au autre animaux de la vallée, maigre et mal nourri, et cela se comprenait en ces temps difficile.

Mais ce qui fit tiquer ichigo, fut le sang sur son pelage blanc, comme ci il c'était battu.

Le loup leva les yeux lorsqu'il se r'approcha, et si ichigo y lut d'abord de la peur, il fut bientôt remplacer par de résignation et une espèce de joie

«Si tu crois que je vais te prendre la vie, tu te trompe, le loup.»

Il fut d'abord surpris par les dires du jeune humain, puis la surprise s'estompa pour laisse place à de la tristesse.

Dans les yeux brun du jeune humain, il vit se refléter son propre désarroi.

Attiré par la chaleur de sa chair, il se surpris à avancer doucement vers lui.

Ichigo ne bougea pas, il ouvrit les bras, offrant son corps à une attaque mortelle.

Sa chair le nourrirait pendant un temps, peut-être.

Sa faiblesse et son peu de résistance faisaient de lui une proie idéale.

Mais le loup ne le voyer pas ainsi.

Pour lui il était une personne, une personne aussi perdu que lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il contempler un loup d'aussi près et aussi longuement.

Jusque-là, on le lui avait toujours défendu.

Urahara les avait naguère avertis, lui et les autre petits de sa portée:

«Si un humain a commerce avec un loup, il sera mis au ban de la tribu.

Ce sont des prédateurs comme nous, et ils nous considèrent comme des proies.

Une force aussi puissante que l'instinct de la chasse vous attirera vers eux.

Ne vous approchez pas, ou vous cesserez d'être de la tribu.»

Le regard posé sur le loup, Ichigo ressentait cette attraction, semblable à celle qu'exerçaient les enfant ou une femme avec qui il aurait pu s'accoupler.

Il se sentit ébranlé au plus profond de lui même, tel le lapin prisonnier que le loup secoue dans sa gueule.

Sa raison lui conseiller de fuir, ou même de déchirer la chair du loup.

Pourtant on aurait cru que son cœur voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine pour aller le rejoindre.

Il s'imaginait allongé près de lui, chassant le froid dans ses os.

Il se reprit et commença à reculer, mais lorsqu'il voulut se détourné du loup, il ne put se soustraire à l'emprise de son regard.

Poussé par une bourrasque de vent froid, le loup fit un pas en direction du jeune homme.

Celui-ci avait baissé les bras, mais voilà qu'il les levaient de nouveau, d'un geste hésitant.

Il alla se blottir dans ses bras, couché sur ses genoux, la fourrure de sa tête appuyé contre sa poitrine.

Au-dessous des couches de peau de bêtes dont il couvrait son corps, Ichigo sentit son cœur battrea la chamade et le réchauffer.

Le loup sentit cette chaleur et se blottit un peu plus contre le jeune homme.

Passé la surprise de se geste, Ichigo entoura le loup de ses bras,pas un instant il ne détacha les yeux de son regard.

L'un près de l'autre, ils restèrent allongés assez longtemps pour que leurs deux cœur battent à toutes allure, accordent leurs rythme, celui du garçon cognant plus vite pendant que celui du loup se calmer.

Ichigo sentit la force grandir en lui, et le loup éprouva certainement la même chose, car ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se tournèrent vers le terrain de chasse.

Ils partirent sur la plaine à la recherche de leur proie et, sans échanger une parole, jetèrent leur dévolu sur un élan grand et robuste.

Le loup s'élança en premier et, malgré ses blessures, réussi a affliger un coup fatal à leurs proie.

Mais celle-ci se débattit et donna un violent coup de sabot au loup, qui s'écroula quelques mètres plus loint.

Ichigo dégaina son arc et envoya une flèche en plein cœur de l'élan, celui-ci tomba de tout son poids sur la neige qui pris une teinture rouge.

Ichigo, heureux de son acte, ne remarqua que plus tard le loup gisent au sol, son pelage blanc devenant comme celui de l'élan.

Il se précipita vers le loup, se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

«avec un coup pareil il na pas put survivre!» se dit-il.

_A suivre..._

Je m'excuse je sais c'est pas très long, même plutôt cour mais c'est une mise en bouche! ;)

si vous avez aimer ( je le redit si il y a quelqu'un bien sur T-T...) laissez une review sa fera plaisir! Et puis dites le moi si c'est nul surtout, soyer ferme.

Bon alors... heumm... */* a plus tard!


End file.
